


Kpop One Shots :)

by sweetflower0409



Series: Kpop One-Shots [1]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, B.A.P, B1A4, Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, IMFACT (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I NEED TO WRITE, M/M, Multi, Requests, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower0409/pseuds/sweetflower0409
Summary: Request for me to write anything, and I'll try! Multi-fandom, I need to get out of my writing block :)





	1. Info

Hi guys! I'm trying to get out of my recent writing block, so I decided to start requests as motivation to do so! I will write for any of the fandoms tagged, as well as other groups if I know them. Just let me know as much of the following information as you can in a comment:

rating (I'll write anything, just be warned I'm not the BEST at smut lol)

fandom (feel free to request any that aren't listed, I'll let you know if I stan them or not)

characters/ships (multiple ships are fine, I can try and write genderbend but I'm not sure how well I'd do that haha. Also okay with polyamory or threesomes/foursomes/however many people fucking lmao)

plot (just a general idea + any certain details you want)

plus any other information you think I'd need!!

I'll give you a few of my favorite ships (I'll most likely write these the best), but like I said I'll write anything. 

EXO: chanbaek, sebaek, chenlay, chansoo, seho, hunhan, taoris (I pretty much like any Sehun ship)

BTS: vhope, jikook, sugakookie, taejin, namjin, taegi 

MONSTA X: hyungwonho, kihyuk, jookyun

TOPP DOGG: naksol, xenissi, sangjoon

AOA: seolhyun/choa

GOT7: markson, jjp, yugbam

MY LEAST FAVORITE SHIPS HOWEVER ARE VKOOK AND 2JAE so if you request them, I'll try, I promise, but I doubt they'll be good. 

I'll post the completed requests on this request story's series, so subscribe to the series if you want to be updated when I finish yours!

By the way, I mostly know guy groups. I listen to girl groups but don't stan as much :(

I can't promise these will be written quickly because I have school stuff, and as hard as it is to believe, a _life_ , but I will try to write them asap!

Thank you so much, please help me out with my writing block. :)

 

**1st completed request: chanbaek by jaebumsthighss (second part of this "series")**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I hate to say it, but I've only been able to get the one prompt I have done already written, as well as part of a second prompt. I'm really sorry, but I know I won't be able to get many done anytime soon. I promise eventually I will get to them, it will just be a loooooooong time. School is already a lot harder than I expected, and I don't really have time to write. I feel awful, but it is the truth. As soon as I can I will get to the prompts. If you made a request recently, don't expect it antime soon ;-;  
Thank you so much for your understanding, and I'm truly sorry!! :'))


End file.
